


Pale Green

by Kalloway



Series: Lives!verse [3]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Rusty wakes up somewhere unfamiliar.
Relationships: Asagi Caldwell/Rusty Mackenzie
Series: Lives!verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538776
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Pale Green

**Author's Note:**

> From No True Pair, late 2012
> 
> "aphrodisiacs/pollen/aliens made them do it (except not, in this case)"

Rusty didn't remember his room being quite so sunny in the morning. Nor did he remember much of anything, like getting home or...

His room wasn't pale green.

"Nnn..." Beside him, there was a rustle of blankets and a second later, bright blue eyes were staring at him blearily. "Oh, hi, you're cute."

"So are you," Rusty managed, trying to sit up. He was definitely naked, and so was she. "Ah..."

"Asagi," she said. "You were celebrating a friend getting out of the hospital, right?"

"Rusty," Rusty replied. "Yeah, Orga. Good guy, not really much for bars but it wouldn't be fair not to have a big to-do. Athrun threw me mine."

"You're one of Athrun's friends?" Asagi questioned, still smiling. "I'm one of Cagalli's."

Rusty blinked as a few things clicked in his head. The cute naked girl whose bed he was in... was a mobile suit pilot. A good one. He couldn't hold in a small chuckle.

"What?"

"What do you think we did?" Rusty asked. "I mean..."

Asagi shook her head. "I'm not sticky or sore or anything... I think we got naked and fell asleep. But I promise not to tell if you won't."

"I suppose that's better than not remembering," Rusty replied, unsure if he was relived or not. He pushed the cover the rest of the way back, revealing a web of scars.

"Or not wanting to remember," Asagi noted, not bothering to hide her gaze as she looked him over. "Those times when you wonder if you were under some kind of mind control or something."

Rusty laughed. ZAFT had needed more pilots like her, definitely. Cute, candid and...

He sucked in his breath a moment later as Asagi slipped over to straddle his lap before kissing him.

He really hoped Orga had fared equally well.


End file.
